


Volar Bajo Tus Manos

by EternalWriter



Series: Volar Alto [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Leve inspiración en la serie Lucifer, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWriter/pseuds/EternalWriter
Summary: A Neil le gusta besar a Andrew en el cuello porque sabe que a él le gusta.Andrew ha descubierto algo con lo cual darle revancha.— Andrew… —Neil no hace pucheros.— Drogadicto.No se atreve a decirle que pare, o darle negativas por miedo a que las tome en serio y lo haga. Pero de alguna manera tiene que expresar lo que la sensación le causa. Es muy nueva. No sabe hallarse en ella.— Te gusta —Contesta Andrew con sorna. Una afirmación en toda la regla. No lo está mirando a los ojos, sino a los labios, a la superficie que se encuentra a merced de sus manos. A Neil lo recorre otro escalofrío, han descubierto que son distintos según el área. Neil no sabe que hacer con esa pieza de información, nadie además de Andrew lo ha tocado allí, o así. Tiene la certeza de que nadie más lo hará.





	Volar Bajo Tus Manos

Neil tiene una cosa con el darle besos a Andrew en el cuello.

Andrew tiene una cosa con las alas de Neil.

El asunto con las alas es que ambas partes deben ser conscientes de que existan y del lugar en donde están para que se pueda manifestar alguna sensación en su portador (Neil en este caso). Esa es la razón por la cual Neil no ha reaccionado antes cuando le han tocado la espalda Abby o cualquiera de los zorros, él por razones obvias sabe que las tiene, pero como en esas veces la otra parte ha ignorado su existencia, los toques en la espalda se quedan en solo eso; toques en la espalda. 

Con Andrew es distinto porque Andrew _sabe _ que existen, sabe el lugar exacto donde están, la forma que tienen, el color, la textura. Y con su memoria, Neil no pone en duda que debe saber hasta el puesto exacto de cada hueso, músculo, piel o pluma que las conforman. Andrew ha hecho de explorarlas un pasatiempo desde que descubrió que puede sacarle reacciones interesantes según donde ponga sus manos y la presión que en ello administre. Sus alas son fuertes, más de lo que cabria esperar tomando en cuenta el aspecto etéreo y casi vaporoso, son esponjosas como nubes, suaves y firmes. Extendidas son capaces de cubrirlos a ambos por completo formando una burbuja (Neil jamás va a olvidar el día en que descubrieron eso), están unidas a su cuerpo un poco por debajo de lo omóplatos, entre estos y el final de sus costillas, dos ranuras de músculo de no más de unos pocos centímetros de anchura, esa zona es semitransparente porque ni los huesos, ni el músculo, ni la piel que los recubre son normales. 

La primera vez que se miró al espejo buscando verlas le dejó la sensación de que salían de la nada misma, porque no se veían unidas a su cuerpo (pese a que lo estaban), sino flotando muy cerca de su espalda. Andrew dijo tener la misma sensación la primera vez que las observó. Sus alas eran hermosas, del mismo tono gris de la nubes nocturnas, o de la neblina durante los primeros minutos del amanecer. Neil las amaba porque eran algo enteramente suyo, que no venía en referencia a nadie más que él, como si pasaba con el resto de sus rasgos, y que siempre le traían buenos recuerdos; desde la primera vez que conoció a Lucifer hasta todas y cada una de las veces en las que Andrew estuvo involucrado. (Aunque pese a tenerlas Neil no estaba seguro de verse como un ángel, y sabía que no lo era porque Lucifer se lo había dicho, era algo más, algo parecido). Neil solía darle poca importancia a ese hecho, a diario tendía a olvidar su existencia, al menos hasta que alguna situación se lo recordara. Situaciones que normalmente incluian a Andrew de una u otra forma.

* * *

El jueves por la tarde una semana antes de entrar en vacaciones fue uno de esos raros días en los que, de hecho, tenían un buen margen de tiempo libre y estaban solos en la residencia. Desde afuera llegaba el suficiente calor como para que a Neil solo se le ocurrieran dos posibles opciones, o decidía salir del todo en busca de aire fresco como habían hecho el resto de los Foxes, o buscaba la rejilla del aire acondicionado y se sentaba enfrente hasta refrescarse del todo. En teoría debería estar culminando su trabajo final, pero no podía concentrarse con el calor que estaba haciendo, y faltaba todavía bastante para que la practica de Exy comenzara. Decidió buscar la rejilla, movió uno de los puf hasta que quedara al frente y concilió una siesta antes de intentar continuar con su transcripción. Debió estar más cansado de lo que se dió crédito en un principio, porque no notó la llegada de Andrew hasta que sintió una de sus manos explorando el espacio entre la tela de su camisa y el nacimiento de las alas, estas últimas amoldándose e incrementando la sensación de no estar unidas a su cuerpo. 

A Neil le recorrió un escalofrío, despertándose con un breve respingo, y a su cerebro adormilado le tomó unos minutos más de tiempo encajar la imagen que transmitían sus ojos. No hubo una reacción de huida inmediata sin embargo. Ya que solo una persona lo despertaría de esa manera. Y Andrew era… bueno, Andrew, no había nada de que preocuparse al respecto. Neil se despertó del todo dejando que su novio continuara con su exploración, pese a no tener un acuerdo previo en el que hablaran al respecto, desde aquella noche en la terraza sus ratos libres se basan en tener a Andrew explorando las terminaciones nerviosas de sus alas, y hacer cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera en el momento. Neil lo dejaba ser en parte porque era Andrew, y en parte porque le gustaba de forma un poco contradictoria su toque. Esos momentos se sentían íntimos, le causaban escalofríos que de ninguna manera nadie le había causado antes, y Neil no estaba muy seguro de saber que hacer con la sensación. 

Sus alas también eran lo único en lo que Andrew se mostraba abiertamente fascinado, en lo que no tenía que luchar para decidir si expresar lo que sentía o no. Era un hecho el que estaba mejorando, ambos lo estaban a su propio ritmo, pero había algo en la forma en que las exploraba que lo hacía verse más… Andrew, como si todo lo bueno que había en él se concentrara en un punto específico, y las sombras que también formaban parte resaltan más su luz. Era lo que Neil siempre veía pero esta vez sin necesidad de tener que buscarlo bajo sus muros. Era la forma libre de su expresión, una sonrisa apenas insinuada de quien descubre algo hermoso por sorpresa, el cuerpo relajado, sin tensiones, ni barreras de espinas que lo rodearan, era el brillo en sus ojos y la luz del sol que rebotaba en ellos haciéndolos más brillantes. En sí, todo él era como una estrella, brillante y rodeado por colores tan intensos que pasaban por sombras, que lo definían, y es que no importaba lo que pensaran los poetas al respecto, que engalanaban más y más a las estrellas, que las volvían a veces objetos para intercambiar por afecto (a Neil le agradaba que fuese un hecho imposible). 

Las estrellas eran especiales no solo por su brillo, sino por su fuerza, daban vida y la arrebataban, podían estar muy lejos y aún así sentirse cercanas, eran fieles, una fuerza inamovible, imparable, que transmitían seguridad. A Neil le gustaban porque le recordaban a Andrew, no que fuese a decir ese pensamiento en voz alta… (Todavía). Cuando su madre aún vivía, y se la pasaban viajando de un sitio a otro, Neil descubrió su gusto por las estrellas, no importaba a dónde fueran, o cuanto se movieran, si alzaba la vista las encontraría. Las estrellas eran el signo de que aún en medio del caos que era su vida existían cosas que perduraban, siempre podría contar con que al alzar la vista al cielo encontraría estrellas, aún cuando no pudiera verlas sabría que estaban allí, que el mundo aún seguía su curso. El saberlo de alguna manera le tranquilizaba. 

A Neil le gustaba cuando Andrew exploraba sus alas porque le permitía ver su expresión, siempre por el rabillo del ojo, o por reflejo, no se atrevía mirar directamente en parte por temor a que Andrew volviera a construir algún muro, y en parte porque quería que fuera él mismo quien decidiera mostrarse, en iniciativa propia. Neil no estaba muy seguro de que Andrew fuera consciente de lo expresivo que era cuando exploraba sus alas. Lo normal era que esos momentos no duraran mucho, Andrew se entretenía repasando alguna línea que hubiese encontrado previo o trazando una nueva por la piel debajo de las plumas, y después hacían cualquier otra cosa, a veces era hablar, otras dormir, o leer, o darse arrumacos. Andrew decía que Neil era como un gato que vivió abandonado toda su vida, hasta que fue adoptado por el equipo, nunca pedía afecto de manera explícita pero amaba recibirlo de ellos, y poco a poco estaba comenzando a buscarlo por iniciativa propia. (Era un progreso del que todos se alegraban) Ambos eran más propensos a los arrumacos de lo que la mayoría de la gente creería. La otra opción consistía en lo que Andrew decidió al final.

— Sí o no.

— Si.

Acomodó sus cuerpos de manera que quedasen cómodamente acurrucucados en un abrazo entre el puf y el suelo. Después se besaron. Nunca era suave, ni delicado, pero tampoco brusco, porque Andrew no era así, y Neil no quería ser tratado de ninguna de las opciones anteriores. Andrew tenía una forma intensa de tocarlo, sus manos se aferraban a él con firmeza, con cuidado, en el punto exacto en que sin ser delicado tampoco le lastimaba, Neil amaba eso de él y de su relación, la pericia que tenía para hacerle perder la cabeza, de sumergirlos en un mar de sensaciones. Neil tenía las manos en un constante movimiento que se debatía entre enredar los dedos entre los mechones rubios, y simplemente dejarlas en un abrazo alrededor de su cuello, Andrew en cambio tenía una mano sobre su pecho, desde donde podía sentir cada latido y cada respiración de Neil, la otra en algún momento entre beso y beso había bajado hasta su espalda, justo en el nacimiento de sus alas, allí había comenzado a tocar. La expresión de Neil ante lo que sintió en ese instante quedó ahogada en un nuevo beso. Andrew se detuvo solo el tiempo suficiente para observar su expresión, antes de reanudar el toque y los besos. Y a Neil le cuesta dejar las manos quietas donde están, aún cuando no sabe qué otra cosa podría hacer con ellas.

— Andrew… —Neil no hace pucheros en cuanto logra mirarlo a la cara, no importa lo que diga la microexpresión de su novio en uno de esos instantes de manos quietas. 

— Drogadicto.

Neil hace un sonido que puede ser un quejido o un suspiro o algo más. No se atreve a decirle que pare, o darle negativas por miedo a que las tome en serio y lo haga. Pero de alguna manera tiene que expresar lo que la sensación le causa. Es muy nueva. No sabe hallarse en ella.

— Te gusta —Contesta Andrew con sorna. Una afirmación en toda la regla. No lo está mirando a los ojos, sino a los labios, a la superficie que se encuentra a merced de sus manos. A Neil lo recorre otro escalofrío, han descubierto que son distintos según el área. Neil no sabe que hacer con esa pieza de información, nadie además de Andrew lo ha tocado allí, o así. Tiene la certeza de que nadie más lo hará. 

De alguna manera, es como si estuvieran dentro de una burbuja, ninguno de los dos es capaz de ver más allá del otro, de la sensación de labios y manos, del tacto y el gusto, de los sentidos mezclados, perdidos en las sensaciones. Por un breve segundo le parece oír algo, pero lo descarta antes de que la idea tenga tiempo de solidificarse en su cerebro. No hay nada explicito en lo que hacen, el ambiente está rodeado de una especie de inocencia que ninguno está muy seguro de querer reconocer. En algún punto Andrew consigue sus cosquillas, y la cosa evoluciona desde ahí porque él es implacable a sabiendas de que Neil no va mover un dedo en su contra, al menos hasta que intenta escapar y el rubio lo persigue. 

Neil no suele reír a menudo, sus sonrisas suelen ser discretas incluso dentro del equipo, de su familia, las deja casi exclusivamente para ocasiones especiales. Oh, pero cuando lo hace tiene la risa más contagiosa del mundo, le ilumina el rostro y lo hace ver tan... Andrew en un rincón protegido dentro de su mente se siente orgulloso de saber causarla, no lo acompaña en ella de forma explícita, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delta, está feliz. Es uno de esos momentos ridículos, domésticos, es un día bueno para ambos. Es uno de esos momentos de los que nadie más que ellos sospecharía siquiera que existen.

* * *

Días más tarde, Renee les regala una foto impresa en un sobre, son dos copias de la misma foto. En dicho sobre también se encuentra un Pendrive con otra copia para que la guarden donde quieran. Son ellos ese día en la habitación, Neil no está seguro de si fue la magia natural de Renee para sacar buenas fotos o si la gracia de sus alas tuvo algo que ver en ello, el caso es salen rodeados de luz, quizá efecto del sol. En la foto Neil está a medio camino entre el suelo y el puf, sonríe abrazando a Andrew por el cuello y este a su vez lo mantiene bien sujeto, la pose de Andrew es más depredadora que la de Neil, pero no hay nada agresivo en ella, se miran de una forma que no deja claro si estaban a punto de besarse o acababan de terminar de hacerlo. Bien dicen que una foto dice más que mil palabras.

En cuanto abre el sobre, a Neil le toma un momento asimilar la foto antes de que un leve rubor le cubra las mejillas y parte del cuello. Neil no sabe que expresión tiene, pero es un hecho que Renee se encuentra satisfecha. Andrew se acerca a ver qué es lo que ocurre en cuanto nota que ambos están sencillamente parados en la puerta, sin hablar. 

— Esa cosa no existe—Comenta Andrew en voz baja y casi aburrida, neutra. No deja en claro si es amenaza, o negación en automático ante una prueba. Tampoco se puede deducir mucho por expresión. Neil sabe sin embargo, que Andrew tiene las orejas de un tono rosa bastante revelador. No había entendido el porqué nunca se molestaba en cambiar de peinado hasta que descubrió donde le pega el sonrojo. 

— De nada—Les dice Renee antes de irse, ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a hablar, pero tampoco hace falta. Y ella se va satisfecha. 

**Author's Note:**

> En cuanto pueda voy a hacer el dibujo de esa foto asdfa


End file.
